The Hardest Goodbye
by Bronius Maximus
Summary: You never realize how important somepony is to you until they have to say goodbye.
1. Part 1

**The Hardest Goodbye Part 1**

**Recently converted Brony. Please dont be too harsh! Comes in 3 parts. I havent lurked very long in this section, so I hope a story like this hasn't been made already!**

The rain fell gently on Ponyville that ordinary spring night, the soft noise of the water and wind against the trees were enough to put an ordinary pony to sleep. Most of them were, save for a young purple unicorn, up to one of her usual late night study sessions. A lone candle rested flickering beside her on the floor as she read through '_The Almanac of Alligator Ailments'. _Not the most interesting book, she would admit. However this research was for her friend Pinkie Pie. She was convinced that Gummy was sick, as he wasn't biting everything she owned like he normally does, and his blinking was coordinated. Not like him at all. Twilight insisted he was probably just tired from his fifth consecutive party, but promised to look up his behavior just in case.

"A promise is a promise..." She yawned, looking to the teacup she had set beside her and seeing it empty. She levitated the teapot off of the table carefully as to not wake Spike, and attempted to pour herself another cup of the midnight oil but found it empty as well. She furrowed her brow in slight aggravation, but decided it had gotten late enough and that it was time for some sleep. She had stopped actually reading her book five minutes ago anyway. She put the book back where it belonged and let the candle float just in front of her as she climbed the stairs to the loft. She cast a quick glance to her number one assistant Spike. He had grown quite a bit since they arrived in Ponyville those many years ago. His feet hung off the sides of his bed as his blanket barely covered his arms. This was the third bed he had outgrown this year! He couldn't ride on her back around town anymore, as he was almost taller than she was now! His rounded spikes had now begun to resemble the points of an adolescent dragon. The small chin of his youth had squared up somewhat as his chubby cheeks had also diminished as he aged. He had become quite strong too, potentially even rivaling Big McIntosh if there was ever a contest. Still, as big as he is, he was still just a baby dragon in her eyes. Spike shifted his head to one side of the pillow and pulled his blanket over his face as Twilight realized she still had a rather bright floating candle a few feet from the sleeping dragon.

"Twi...go to bed..." He mumbled still half asleep. She smiled at him as she blew out the candle and placed it on the nightstand.

"Sorry Spike. Sweet dreams." She whispered as she climbed into bed herself.

The sun shone through Twilights window and woke her the same way it did every morning. That, and the smell of fresh heycakes Spike was famous for.

She shifted in her bed as she yawned and stretched her legs out before she sat up. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and let out a slight chuckle at the state of her mane. She looked around for her brush, but didnt see it on her vanity mirror where she had left it.

"Hm." She said annoyed walking over to look for it. She heard Spike talking to someone downstairs as she found her brush on the floor. A few quick strokes and she was ready for the world. She only made it down a few steps when a still worried Pinkie Pie came charging at her.

"Twilight! Did you find out whats wrong with Gummy?" She said nearly tackling her on the stairs.

"Pinkie...I don't think...anything..." She said as the pink pony got off of her and allowed her to get up.

"Is wrong with him." She finished as she made it all the way down the stairs where Spike was waiting with food and hot tea.

"But all he does is just lay around! I tried playing my tuba for him, throwing him a get well party, even singing him a get well song! Look!" The pink pony said holding the sleeping gator out to her.

"He's just asleep Pinky Pie, I looked it up. Alligators aren't meant to party five days in a row you know." She said pouring them both some tea.

"Hungry Spike?" She asked as he cleaned up the kitchen.

"Nah, I ate before I made you guy's breakfast. I've got a couple of errands to run today, think you can handle yourself while I'm gone Twilight?"

"Yes, I think I'll manage." She said as Spike left.

"Spike's getting pretty big huh?"

"Yeah, I can't believe we've been in Ponyville for so long." She admitted.

The pink ponys expression warped to one of shock as she caught sight of the clock on Twilights wall, both hooves on her face in panic.

"Oh no! I have to help Ms Cake with Scootaloos birthday party! Gotta go Twilight! Thanks for breakfast!" She said zipping out the door, nearly blowing the plates off of the table.

She cleared the table, threw on her saddle bag and took a step toward the door when she heard a knock. Figuring it was probably one of her friends, she invited whoever it was inside. She had already slept in later than usual so whoever it was would have to make their visit brief.

"Come in!" She said, but the door didn't budge. She knew it wasn't locked, so she took a couple of steps towards it.

'I'll bet its those cutie mark crusaders playing ding dong ditch again.' She thought flinging the top part of her door open and hanging on it with her front hooves with a commanding "Ah ha!" Though her bushes were empty. She lifted them up and shook them with her magic but no mischievous fillies fell out. It was then she noticed a scroll sitting on her welcome mat.

"Why wouldn't Spike have given this to me?" She wondered aloud as she unrolled it and let it float in front of her.

'_My Faithful student Twilight Sparkle,_

_I know you are wondering why I didn't send this letter through Spike, however this is one that I write with a heavy heart. I sent this to you directly because soon, Spike will have to leave Equestria. I didn't send it through him because I knew he would ask you what it said, and I know you will find the right time and way to tell him. As you know, once a dragon reaches a certain age, he must find a shelter of his own, and begin his own life's journey. I know this must be hard for you to read, as it is just as hard for me to write. Spike has been with you since you were just a filly on your fist day at my academy, and he is no doubt like a brother to you, but soon he will outgrow even your library, and his civil demeanor will gently fade, giving way to the more primal tendencies of his species. I simply can't take the risk of having him accidentally hurt anyone in Ponyville. I-'_

She had to stop reading as she couldn't make out the words on the page through her tears. She examined the royal seal for any evidence of counterfeit or forgery, hoping this was some kind of elaborate yet mean spirited joke. Unfortunately, everything about the letter said it was authentic, just like the numerous other letters she had received from the Princess. The first part of the letter alone was enough to crush an otherwise perfect day. Her bottom lip quivered as she stuffed the scroll into her saddle bag and dashed out of her home. She had started running, though to where she didn't know, or particularly care. She just had to be alone for a little bit to think. She ran until her legs refused to carry her any farther. She ended up outside of town and into the meadows surrounding Ponyville. A solitary tree stood alone on a hill and she walked up to it slowly, her knees still protesting that they were moving at all. She was out of breath and her face stained with tears as she sat back against the old oak and allowed herself to sink down onto her flanks. Tears were now freely streaming down her face as she tried in vain to wipe them away with her hooves. How could the Princess be so cruel? She knew how much Spike meant to her, he was practically family!

'Maybe I misread it...' She thought in flash of hope. She did stay up pretty late last night, perhaps she had misread it! She removed the crumpled parchment from the saddle bag and flattened it so she could read it. In the back of her mind, she knew she hadn't read it incorrectly. She hadn't misread a text since she started school. The words were just the same as they were on her front step. Though she hadn't read the last part...maybe there was some kind of silver lining to all of this. She found where she left off, and dried her eyes enough for her to read it.

_I wish there was a way to keep Spike around forever, but he must go out and start his own adventure, like you did in coming to Ponyville. Always keep him in your heart, and he will always be with you. I am deeply sorry for placing such a burden on you, but I know it is one you are strong enough to handle. I know you will make me proud Twilight. If Spike does not vacate Ponyville by the next full moon, I will have no choice but to remove him myself. Trust me when I say this is for the best._

_Yours eternal,_

_Princess Celestia_

Nope...no miscommunication. She had to tell one of her best friends that he had to leave one of the only places he had ever known, and that he had two days to do it, or the Princess would..._remove him_. She wasn't even sure what that meant, but knew she couldn't disappoint her teacher. Twilights own sense of loyalty seemed torn between her lifelong friend, and her duty to her Princess. Her tears came flowing back as she sobbed into her hooves, the sun continuing its march across the sky as she still had no idea what to do.

**Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner...**

"Now where d'you reckon Twilight is?" Applejack asked Rainbow Dash as they enjoyed the cake Pinky Pie and Ms. Cake had just made. "I don't know, its not like her to be late for...well anything." She answered as Scootaloo came running up to them.

"Rainbow Dash! Look I can almost fly!" The little filly said fluttering her wings as hard as she could and gaining maybe six inches in height before dropping back onto her hooves.

"Didja see that? I was so high up!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash exchanged grins before looking back to the proud filly.

"Heck yeah kid! Keep practicing and you might even be as good as I am." She said as Applejack echoed her congratulations.

"Really? You think I could be as good as you?" The young pegasus asked, eyes shining brightly with enthusiasm.

"Ha! Of course not! No pony's as good as me!" Rainbow Dash said proudly, earning a gentle bump from her friend on the flank, followed by a gentle yet firm stare.

"Uh, I mean...Anything is possible! Just keep practicing squirt." She corrected.

"Now you go on and enjoy your party darlin'. Let us old mares chew the fat for a spell." Applejack said nudging her along with her nose.

"You girls seen Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked bouncing toward them.

"Nope, thats what we were just talkin' about. It just ain't like her to be late." Applejack said adjusting her hat as she wondered where their unicorn friend could be.

"She knew the party was today right?" Rainbow Dash asked as Rarity and Fluttershy joined them in their corner of the bakery.

"Where's Twilight?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Thats what we're trying to figure out." The blue pegasus said as they all put their heads together and thought for a moment.

"I went by her house this morning to see if she had a cure for Gummy's sleepiness, she was there eating before I came here to get ready for the party!" Pinkie Pie added. Rainbow Dash perked up as she had an idea of where their friend might be.

"Maybe she's still at her place! Maybe her breakfast made her sick or something?" She suggested as the other ponies seemed to agree.

"We should go take care of her! I'll bet Spike is probably overwhelmed taking care of her _and_ doin' his chores." Applejack added.

The ponies all nodded in agreement when Fluttershy noticed Spike enter the bakery.

"Hey um...Theres Spike, why don't we ask him where Twilight is?" She asked as the other ponies looked toward the door and saw Spike heading over after a brief stop at the punch bowl.

"Hey ladies!" He said before noticing one pony was missing from their group.

"Where's Twilight?" He asked taking a sip of punch.

"We thought you would know. We haven't seen her all day." Rainbow Dash said as Spike immediately spit his mouthful of punch out over most of them.

"What? I was just at the library and she wasn't there either! I dropped her supplies off and figured she had already come here!" He said worried as the other ponies simply glared at him for covering them in punch.

"Sorry about that...but if Twilight isn't here, I don't know where she is!" The young dragon said with worry clear in his voice as his expression changed to match his tone.

The others shook themselves dry and addressed the problem at hoof.

"Oh no! What if Twilight's in trouble? What if a hydra came out of the swamp and ate her! Or what if Discord escaped again and turned her into a pony who forgets other ponies birthday parties!" Pinkie Pie said putting her hooves on her head in panic.

"Come now, that is just a bit ridiculous. Twilight is a capable mare, I'm sure she is fine. Lets just not panic, and search for her. I'm sure our dear Twilight will turn up." Rarity interjected, diffusing the tense mood of the situation.

"Rarity's right. We're gettin' all worked up over nothin'. I'm sure if we look for her, we'll find her." Applejack reasoned. Though she couldn't shake the thought in the back of her mind that their friend was _never_ late. She remembered how manic she became when she forgot to send her weekly letter to Princess Celestia, so missing a friends birthday party was absolutely not like her. 'Maybe she's got a good reason.' She thought as they said farewell to Scootaloo and her friends and set out into the town square.

"We'll cover more ground if we all split up. I'll check the farm." The tan earth pony said as the others agreed.

"I'll check the meadows!" Rainbow Dash claimed as she zipped away in a multicolored streak of light.

"I, um... guess I'll look around the forest..." Fluttershy stated as she flew away in a less explosive fashion.

"I'll check around town. Spike, would you like to join me?" Rarity asked pretty much already knowing his answer.

"Nah, I'm gonna go check around library one more time. Maybe she came back from wherever she went." He said nonchalantly.

Rarity was taken aback by his answer.

"Wha...? But you have a crush on me!" She said indignantly.

Spike was somewhat upset by her blurting out something so personal in the middle of town, but hid his feelings.

"That may be true-"

"It is!" She interjected.

"But, Twilight comes first." He said calmly as Applejack held in giggles with one hoof.

Rarity sighed and conceded to his point.

"I suppose you're right..." She said.

"I'll go with you Rarity!" Pinky Pie said happily.

"We'll meet back here at sundown. If we don't find her by then, we'll have to call in the big guns." Applejack said, hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"You mean..." Spike began.

"Yup. Princess Celestia. Lets get to searchin' then." She said as the rest of the ponies went their separate directions.

XXX

Twilight had sat by that tree most of the day, with nothing on her mind but how she was supposed to live without her little dragon brother. She felt completely helpless. How could she go against a direct order from the Princess? It wasn't fair, Spike wasn't like those other dragons! He would never hurt anypony! Thinking back on it, she had never even seen him more than slightly upset, and even when he was, it was just out of concern for her and her friends.

She sank back to sobbing into her hooves as she racked her brain for a solution, but none seemed possible. She could either disobey the Princess and risk banishment, or send her oldest friend away from everything he had ever known.

"Why do I have to do this? This is so unfair!" She said to herself as she heard a familiar sound coming up behind her.

"Twilight! There you are! We missed you at Scootaloos party!"

Rainbow Dash zipped down next to her and noticed the state her friend was in.

"Oh no! I completely forgot that was today!" She said as her few remaining tears ran down her face and matted her mane. Rainbow Dash had never seen her like this before. Usually it would be Fluttershy or in some cases Rarity in this state, and usually the solution was pretty straightforward. A misplaced pincushion, an injured animal that couldn't be nursed back to health...Also it was usually Twilight that fixed those problems they had in the first place! How do you fix the problem of the pony who usually fixes problems?

"Twilight...whats the matter?" She asked softly taking a seat next to her, placing a blue hoof around her friend in support and drawing her into a side hug.

The pegasus pony dried her friends tears and sat up against the tree with her, as Twilight steeled herself against the words she was about to speak.

"I-I got a letter from Princess Celestia today..." She began, but took a deep breath or two before she could finish.

"Is that all? You get those all the time!" The blue pegasus said trying to cheer her friend up.

"It's not that...its what the letter said..." She continued, the words feeling just as painful going out as they did coming in.

"What did it say?" She asked softly as Twilight produced the now crumpled letter from her saddle bag next to her.

Rainbow dash set it on the ground in front of her and flattened it out with her hooves as her friend just sat against the tree, quietly staring off into the hills as she still had no idea how to handle the situation.

As the pegasus pony's reddish eyes dashed back and forth across the scroll, she too began to feel the pain her friend was awash with.

She barely finished the letter before her vision was obscured by a few tears of her own. She wiped her eyes and knelt down in front of Twilight, giving her a hug with both hooves as her purple friend finally broke down completely.

"W-what am I supposed...to do?" She sobbed into Rainbow Dashs shoulder.

"I...I wish I could tell you..." Her friend responded, wishing there was some way to ease her pain. Like Twilight, Rainbow Dash came to the same painful realization. Either disobey the Princess, or send Spike away from everything he knew. Twilight sat against that old oak tree, appreciating the temporary comfort her friends embrace brought her. Rainbow Dash decided to try and make the best of a bad situation.

"He probably won't settle very far from here. I'm sure you could visit him once he finds a place to live." She said moving beside her against the tree, Twilights nose still buried into her shoulder.

"Thats not the problem. Once a dragon is fully grown, all they know is their territory. I've read every book I've got on the subject, after they enter their third growth cycle no dragon has ever remembered anything or anyone they knew before that point. They just find a cave, and horde treasure. How is he supposed to survive out there on his own? He's lived with me his entire life! He'll never make it out there by himself, he's just a baby!" She said almost defensively as Rainbow Dash realized the problem. She still saw him as the Spike that arrived with her those many years ago on her back.

"Twilight...He isn't a baby anymore...He's getting pretty old." She said gently, not sure what kind of reaction this would elicit from her friend in her fragile emotional state.

"But why does he have to leave? Why would Princess Celestia make him my assistant only to take him away?" She snapped, pounding a frustrated hoof on the ground beside her. Her friend didn't really have an answer for that.

"A-and how am I supposed to tell him? How do you tell someone to pack their stuff and get out of town out of nowhere like that? With no warning or anything?" She continued to Rainbow Dashs silence. Try as she might to think of something to say, the pegasus' normally lightning quick tongue didn't seem to work. No words she could think to say seemed to be the right ones.

"I wish I knew Twilight, really. I know this seems unfair, but the Princess probably has a good reason for doing this."

"Yeah, making me miserable!" She snapped, this time her remarks were starting to wear on the pegasus ponys nerves.

"You know she wouldn't do that!" Rainbow Dash shot right back putting a hoof under her friends chin and making her look her in the eyes.

"I don't know why she's making you do this. All I know is that if you don't you'll be disobeying the Princess, and do you think Spike would want you banished because of him?" She asked, the gravity in her voice resonating heavily in Twilights heart.

Then she had an idea.

'Why didn't I think of this before? It's so obvious!' She thought as her tearful expression morphed into one of confident, sharp grin. Her eyes narrowing as Rainbow Dash widened hers in mild confusion. Something inside the young unicorn snapped. Spike would do anything to keep them together if their positions were reversed, she just knew it. So she would have to do it for him, even if it meant...bending the Princess' orders a bit. He would risk banishment for her, and so too would she.

"What?" The pegasus said backing her face slightly away from Twilights.

"I've got it. I know how I can keep Spike with us!" She said springing up onto her hooves in Pinkie Pie fashion and began walking past her friend.

"Wait. What are you thinking? You did hear me say the word _banishment_ didn't you?" Rainbow Dash said striding in front of Twilight and confronting her.

"Yeah. I heard you. But I don't care. I'm not letting Spike leave, not if I can help it!" She said sharply as she brushed past the blue pegasus, only to be blocked by her again after a few steps.

"Twilight, I never thought I'd have to say this to you of all ponies, but think about what you're doing! You CAN'T disobey the Princess! She'll lock you away forever! Or worse, banish you from the kingdom! I'm glad you're thinking about Spike, but what about me? And Fluttershy, Applejack, and the rest of us who will have to live without you! You think I'm not sad that Spike has to leave? I care about him just as much as you do!" She snapped back, the tears of hers now returning at the thought of losing Twilight as well as Spike.

"If you did, you wouldn't be standing in my way." She said firmly, her eyes now narrowed into a glare.

Rainbow Dash took that as a personal attack, as Twilight pushed passed her, she felt a sharp pain on her tail.

"I won't let you throw your life away!" She said with the unicorns tail in her mouth.

"Rainbow Dash! Let go!"

"No! I'm not letting you do this!" She said as she maintained a vice like grip.

"I've got to at least try!" She said struggling to break free of the blue pegasus' hold.

"Spike isn't going to Mars! He's just starting his own life! You have to let him!" She tried to reason as she began to drag her backward.

"You're supposed to be loyal! Who are you more loyal to, me or the Princess?" She said still struggling to gain inches of ground through grit and determination alone.

Rainbow Dash gasped, inadvertently releasing her friends tail, sending her stumbling a few steps before ending up in a heap of hooves.

"How-how dare you call my loyalty into question Twilight Sparkle! You know darn well I'm your friend, and a true friends job is to stop another friend from doing something crazy!" She yelled back at her, still somewhat shocked at the bookish unicorns words.

"He would do it for me! I have to try!" She said sprinting away as soon as she spoke.

The lightning fast pegasus gritted her teeth and raised her wings, taking off in the same direction after her. In no time at all, she passed Twilight and stood her ground in front of her, a glare now gracing her normally confident face.

"If you really want to do something this stupid, you'll have to go through me." She stated bluntly, her front hooves bent out at the knees a little while her flanks were raised slightly like a bull ready to charge.

Twilight stamped her hoof in frustration.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" She snapped as she knew one way to travel where Rainbow Dash couldn't follow.

Her horn began to glow a dull silver as she looked her friend in the eye.

"Thanks for the concern, but I know the risk I'm taking." she said coldly.

The pegasus recognized what she was doing and charged at her in an effort to try and stop her before she teleported. She flapped her wings to give her an extra boost toward Twilight. She was but a foot away when a clap of thunder and a bright flash signaled her friends disappearance. She flew right through where she had just been standing, tumbling a few feet into the dirt.

"Ahhh! I wasn't quick enough!" She said exasperated, slamming both front hooves into the dirt in anger. But this wasn't the time to dwell on her failed attempt at stopping Twilight, she had to tell the others she had found her, and that her friend had gone off the deep end (again).


	2. Part 2

**The Hardest Goodbye-Part 2**

**Alright, now we find out who shot Mr. Burns!**

**Oops, wrong multi part thing...**

Rainbow Dash flew as fast as she could across the afternoon sky, the setting sun casting long shadows over the valleys and hills as the blue pegasus cut her way through the clouds.

'I hope I reach the others before Twilight does something stupid!' She thought nervously as Ponyville appeared over the horizon. Seeing the town only fueled her drive as she pushed her wings to their absolute limit, the wind against her face pulling the water from her eyes. She noticed that the rest of her friends were waiting in the town square where they had split up, but so was Spike. It wasn't her place to tell Spike what was upsetting Twilight, but she wasn't sure what she _was_ going to tell him. She was so lost in thought that she forgot to slow down on approach to the town square, ending up crashing into a stack of hey bales. She stuck her head out of the now hey pile to find all of her friends staring at her.

"Hey everypony! I didn't keep ya waiting long did I?" She asked smiling sheepishly as her vision refocused.

"No sugarcube, did you find Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Well...Yeah." She admitted in a Fluttershy-like manner, drawing the rest of them around her as she stood up out of the hey and shook the loose pieces out of her mane and tail.

"Then where is she? Is she hiding?" Pinky Pie asked burying her face in the hey looking for her.

"I kinda...lost her." She said flattening her ears in embarrassment as her friends cast her looks of confusion.

"What? Honestly Rainbow Dash how do you just lose someone?" Rarity asked impatiently.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! She used her magic to teleport away from me, there wasn't anything I could do!" She said defensively as Applejack stepped between them.

"Now look, no one is blamin' you R.D. Any idea where she might have run off?"

"No! I tried to stop her, but she kept going on about a way to kee-" She stuffed a hoof into her mouth to keep herself from revealing the truth to Spike.

"What?" Applejack pressed as Rainbow Dash glanced over at the purple and green dragon, who wore a still worried expression.

"I...Spike, I need to talk to the girls alone for a sec." She said nervously.

"What? Why? If it's about Twilight I think I deserve to know!" He protested, folding his arms and staring down the group as his troubled features now shifting to a look of aggravation.

"Spike, I'm tellin' ya I just need a second with the girls. Now if you will please WALK. AWAY." She said raising her voice to emphasize her urgency.

Even though Spike was equal in size to all of them and unmatched in strength in comparison, Rainbow Dash still scared him. He dropped his arms and relented, taking a few steps backwards until he was out of whisper range.

The other ponies huddled around her and put their hooves on each other's shoulders.

"Twilight got a letter from the Princess today, and it really upset her. That's why she missed Scootaloo's party. I found her in the meadows outside of town crying by a tree." She whispered so Spike couldn't hear, occasionally checking to make sure he wasn't trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What could the princess have said to upset Twilight? I've never seen her cry before... Is she making her leave Ponyville? That would make me cry too..." Fluttershy said softly.

"No...Not her. Spike."

They all gasped simultaneously at such shocking news.

Spike tried to hear what they were saying but he was too far away. He heard them gasp, then look at him before turning back to each other.

'What if Twilight found out I accidentally sneeze-roasted her first edition of _Potions for Purposeful Ponies? Her parents gave her that book! She'll hate me forever!' _He thought, his mind racing with paranoid thoughts about what the other ponies could be whispering about as he fidgeted with his tail nervously.

"Why would the Princess make Spike leave? He's never hurt anypony!" Rarity added in a hushed tone.

"I had a chance to read the letter before she took off. It was something about Spike getting too old to live here anymore. She wanted him to start his own life. I guess I get that...but she only has two days to tell him!" She whispered to them.

"I don't get it. We're all older than Spike, but we get to live here!" Pinkie stated, struggling to keep her normally loud voice in check.

"Twi said something about dragons entering their third... growth state or something that makes them dangerous. I don't remember what she said exactly, but if I know Twilight, she's probably right."

"That _is_ terrible. I can't believe the princess would do that." Pinkie Pie said in a very uncharacteristic manner; very softly. The rest of them couldn't believe that in two short days, Spike would have to leave Ponyville for good. There wasn't a cheerful face in the huddle as Rainbow Dash continued.

"That's not even the worst part. Twilight ran off because she thinks she's figured out a way keep Spike here! Princess Celestia is gonna banish her forever for disobeying a direct order!"

"We have to find her before she does somethin' she'll regret!" Applejack added in an urgent tone.

"I know! But what do we tell Spike? We can't tell him what the letter said, Twilight has to!" Rainbow Dash added.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Rarity voiced an idea.

"I know! I'll fake an injury and you all must insist that he take me home. I'll keep him there as long as possible while you all try to find and talk some sense into Twilight."

"That's a mighty fine plan Rarity, but you're a terrible actress. We'll need to give you a real injury." She said, stomping as hard as she could on her back hoof.

The white unicorn let out a scream as she broke the huddle holding her injured hoof and hopping around on one in pain.

"Spike! Rarity's gone and hurt herself. Can you take her back to her place, I don't think she can walk." Applejack said as Rarity shot daggers at her, Rainbow Dash struggling to keep herself from bursting out in laughter.

"What about Twilight? What were you talking about over there?" Spike demanded.

"We'll catch you up later! Right now we have to _find_ Twilight!" Applejack said as the rest of the ponies made haste to the first place Rainbow Dash thought to look: the library.

Spike watched them leave with suspicion. They definitely weren't acting like themselves, though he wished he knew why.

"Spike...Can you be a dear and keep my hoof off the ground? I've still got a few orders to complete before nightfall and I simply must get back and finish them." The white unicorn said as he was glad to put her hoof across his shoulders as his crush limped slowly back to her boutique.

**xxx**

"What makes you think Twilight is at the library?" Pinkie asked bounding at full speed beside Applejack while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew above them.

"Before she does anything, she researches it! If she has some crazy scheme to keep Spike here, that's where she'll be!" The blue pegasus replied as they neared the library.

"Twilight! We need to talk to you!" Pinkie Pie called from outside the large tree, but to no response.

"The door's locked!" Applejack said pushing on it with her front hooves.

"It only locks from the inside, she has to be in there!" She said putting everything she had into pushing on the door. Not even a few strong kicks were enough to make the door budge.

"Shucks, I can't get it open!" The country mare admitted.

"Stand back, I got this one." Rainbow Dash said calmly, fluttering back about twenty feet. The other ponies stood well clear of the door as their friend flew straight towards it, both hooves out in front of her ready to smash through it. Right as she got to her doorstep, the top door opened, revealing a tangled maned purple unicorn with bags under her eyes. Rainbow Dash collided with her head on as they tumbled together a few feet before stopping with the blue pegasus seated on Twilights chest.

The rest of the ponies hurried inside and closed the door behind them.

Twilight didn't struggle under the weight of her friend; she merely lay there accepting defeat.

"Twilight, I don't know what your plan is but you have to stop!" Rainbow Dash pled holding down her friends front legs with her own.

The look on the unicorns face was one of pure apathy. Realizing this, she climbed off and allowed her to stand. Her mane was still somewhat matted and sticking up in places, she looked as though she'd been up all night. The expression she wore was one of pure dejection, a helplessly downtrodden appearance that instantly removed any and all happiness from the group. Books on magical spells were scattered all over the floor, some opened on top of stacks of others and some turned face down on the floor as pieces of parchment littered the room.

"Sugar, you want to tell us what's bothering you?" Applejack said tilting her hat upward, looking into her friends' eyes even though Twilight was reluctant to meet hers.

"But we already know what's bo-" Rainbow Dashs blue hoof silenced the bubbly pink pony in hopes that Twilight would be honest with them.

Twilight drew a heavy sigh as she looked at all of her friends, gathered here only because they care that much about her. Enough for them to at least try to stop her from getting exiled from Equestria forever.

"Princess Celestia said that Spike has to leave Ponyville by the next full moon. The night after tomorrow night." They all feigned surprise, but still felt a fresh sadness wash over them.

"I was trying to find a spell to reverse Spikes aging...but I couldn't. No amount of magic can reverse time..." She said softly. The realization that there was truly nothing that could be done having long sunk in. Her eyes couldn't produce a single tear, even though she felt worse than ever.

Without words they moved in and group hugged their friend. In silence Twilight was so grateful that Rainbow Dash had gotten them all together for her. If not for them, she had no idea what she would recklessly have done in her moment of weakness.

"Spike still doesn't know..." She whispered to them as they all broke the hug.

"How do I tell him? I don't think I can look him in the eyes and tell him he has to leave!" She admitted with a hoof on her forehead, biting her bottom lip to keep from losing her composure again.

"There there darlin'. We'll be right here with you. We can get through this together, that's why we're here." Applejack said comforting her friend with a hoof around the shoulder.

"Oh Twilight...I wish Spike didn't have to go either...but sometimes...friends have to move away...You didn't think Spike would be here forever...did you?" Fluttershy asked trying to get Twilight to see some good reasons for Spike striking out on his own.

"No...But I didn't think his time with me would go by so quickly. I thought that when the time came for him to leave, I would be ready for him to start his own life...but I'm not!"

"Wait. So if Spike just has to leave Ponyville, why don't we just find him a cave close to town so you can visit him!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"It wouldn't matter how close he lived. An adolescent dragon's brain is flooded with a hormone called Somatostatin when they enter their third growth cycle. Spike is near his now. Once that happens, all they know how to do is eat, sleep, and hoard treasure, just like every other dragon we've encountered. Essentially, their mind becomes a blank slate..." Twilight recited as if the book containing this information was right in front of her.

"You mean...he's going to forget all of us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight hung her head sadly and simply nodded.

A loud bang startled the group of forlorn ponies as they saw Spike standing in the doorway, dragging Rarity behind him clutching onto his right leg.

"I tried to keep him as long as I could." She said standing up.

"Oh my goodness I'm simply covered in dirt! Filthy filthy..." She said trying frantically to brush herself off still walking gingerly on her now bandaged back hoof.

"Will somepony _please_ tell me what is going on?" He said more than a little irritated that everyone he knew had been acting weird around him since Twilight disappeared earlier that day.

Twilight's moment of truth had arrived. Now was her time to say those words she had been dreading since this morning. She lifted her head, as somehow fresh tears were present in her eyes even though she was sure she had spent the whole day crying them out.

Spikes angry demeanor dropped as soon as he saw Twilights face. His arms unfolded as his face shifted to one of concern. He had never seen his best friend like this before. Twilight was always so rational; she barely ever let her emotions get the best of her.

The purple unicorn finally looked her faithful assistant in the eye, but she couldn't produce any words. She opened her mouth, but they just wouldn't come out. A pain deep in her heart kept her from speaking, paralyzing her in anxiety even though her friends were there to support her. Rainbow Dash sensed the purple unicorn might need a little help starting out, so she tried to break the silence in hopes of helping Twilight find her voice.

"Spike...Twilight has something she needs to tell you..." She began as Applejack whispered a few words of encouragement into her ear.

"Be strong sugarcube. You can do this."

Twilight sniffed up a breath and faced her faithful assistant.

"What is it?" He asked, extremely worried now that whatever was upsetting her so badly had to do with him!

"S-Spike...in two days..." She began, but stopped as she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly to keep herself from losing her composure.

'Keep it together Twilight! He has to know!' She thought.

She felt another hoof on her shoulder in support, and she inhaled sharply, and slowly exhaled.

"Spike. In two days, you have to...to...leave Ponyville. The Princess sent me a letter today saying so..." She managed without too much interruption.

The young dragon didn't know what to think. Why would Princess Celestia do that? He hadn't received a letter from the Princess all week! It just didn't make sense. Then he knew what was going on. A smile graced his lips before becoming laughter.

"He's taking this pretty well." Pinkie Pie whispered.

"Wow, you guys went through a lot of trouble for this one! I gotta admit you had me going there for a second. So who's idea was it? My bits are on Rainbow Dash. Twilight, where did you learn to cry on cue like that?"

The studious unicorn's expression quickly shifted from one of hopelessness to one of extreme offense.

"Why in Equestria would you think I would play such a mean joke on you?" She snapped with anger in her eyes.

"Although I wish it was...it's not a prank Spike." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Twi, do you still have the letter?" She asked. The crumpled, tear stained piece of parchment floated over from her bed in the library loft and hung in front of Spike as he grabbed it out of the air.

He made quick work of the letter and looked back at them. The royal seal was on the top of and bottom of the letter, as well as Princess Celestia's signature.

"So...this is real? I have two days to leave?" He said in absolute shock, looking back at the group. Twilight slowly nodded, confirming his worst fear.

"We wish there were some other way Spike...but there isn't. You have to start your own adventure...without us." Rarity said, her makeup beginning to run as she teared up. For once her penchant for drama was actually warranted.

"B-but I don't want to leave! This is my home! How can she expect me to just pack up and leave everything I've ever had?" He said, anger growing inside him as he clenched the parchment in his fist.

"Twilight, isn't there something you can do? Some kind of spell, or potion-"

"I tried Spike, honestly I did! I looked through every book in this library...but the one thing magic can't effect, is time." She answered with lament heavy in her voice at having to relay such a helpless response to her oldest friend.

"And what if I don't want to leave?" He asked barring his fangs in frustration.

"The Princess said if you weren't gone, she'd come remove you." Rainbow Dash added.

The fury inside the young dragons heart rose as the letter burst into flames in his fist.

"I won't leave you Twilight! I'm your assistant, and you're my best friend and nothing will ever change that!" He said stepping toward her.

"No Spike! You have to. You can't live with me forever...you have to go out on your own and start your own life! We gave you a good start...but now it's your turn. Go out into the world and make your mark on it." She said through blurry eyes.

Spike was stunned. How could this be happening? He prayed this was just a terrible nightmare, and that he would wake up in his warm bed with Twilight asleep in front of him on her bed...but it was not to be.

"So...y-you want me to leave?" He stammered in disbelief.

"No! Of course I don't! But I don't have any choice...my hooves are tied Spike..." She said softly as she could only look at the ground and watch her tears roll off the end of her nose and onto the wooden floor in a sizable puddle.

The young dragon took a few steps back until he was against the wall. He slowly slid down it until he was seated on the floor, a blank stare now across his normally happy face as all that was revealed to him sunk in.

"I..." He began, but truly had no words for his situation, one he couldn't imagine in his wildest dreams he'd find himself in. He rested his elbows on his knees as he put his claws on his forehead. The only world he had ever known was with his oldest and best friend, and now it seemed to be crashing down around him! Now he was supposed to start over somewhere else? What about the other dragons out there? They could still eat him in one bite, and he had to go live in the same realm as them? That thought alone scared him to his very core. All he knew was assisting Twilight; he knew practically nothing about being a dragon! Every time he encountered one, he ended up fleeing for his life instead of asking them for tips. Although in his defense, none of the dragons he'd ever met seemed like they would have been interested in talking.

Applejack hated seeing all of her friends so upset. She racked her brain for a solution, scratching her head with her hoof when an idea struck her like lightning striking an apple tree. She pushed her hat forward in determination, ready to rescue everypony (and dragon) from the depths of sadness with some country fried brilliance.

"Spike, I know you're feelin' pretty down right now, but what if we spent the next two days doing whatever you want?" The southern mare suggested.

After a moment to consider the offer, he stood back up. He had two options: either be mad at the Princess, his situation, and the world and ruin his last few days with Twilight. Or suck it up, and mask his true feelings to help his best friend confront hers. It was an easy choice to make.

"Yeah...I...I'd like that." He said subduing his feelings, for Twilights sake. Though this was the first time he had ever seen her like this, he already couldn't stand it. He calmly walked over to her as she lifted her head up upon hearing his footsteps.

He wrapped his arms around her neck in a gentle hug her as she returned it, holding each other and just glad to be reunited again after only a day apart.

Twilight rested her head on his shoulder, as she heard him whisper into her ear.

"It won't be all bad...I'll still come visit you here." He said as his vision began to blur with his own sadness. He buried his face in her two-tone mane attempting to pull himself together, and drying his eyes.

"Yeah...of course you will..." She whispered back, knowing the impossibility of that scenario. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so educated.

Spike pulled away from their hug and looked her straight in her still moist purple eyes.

"Now... since we're doing what I want to do, my first rule is I don't want to see any crying for the next two days. That goes for everypony!" He said trying to lighten the mood while wiping away his friends tears.

"Everypony go home, and get some rest. Tomorrow we're gonna have a full day of whatever the heck I want!" He said confidently as the rest of Twilights friends bid her goodbye and left just Spike and herself alone in the library.

"I'll get started cleaning this place up. You really threw organization to the wind in here didn't you?" He teased picking up a couple of books in his arms and climbing the ladder to the upper shelves.

"Yeah...Sorry about that, I was just...I don't know what I was thinking." She admitted levitating a couple of books up and sliding them back on their respective shelves.

"I appreciate what you were trying to do Twilight." He said over his shoulder from atop the ladder.

She smiled for the first time that day, feeling her cheeks warm as they blushed. She looked over at him as he slid down the ladder, the first few spikes on his tail just beginning to grow in as it thumped on the hardwood floor upon reaching the ground. The space on his back where his wings would grow in were also becoming slightly discolored. It would still be a few years before he could fly, but the signs of the end of their time together were written all over his body.

"Thanks Spike...I knew you would do the same for me...so I had to at least try." She said picking up a group of books in front of her and placing them back on the lower shelf.

"You're darn right I would." He said with a grin as he grabbed another stack of books and headed back up the ladder.

"...Hard to believe this is the last time you'll have to clean up after me..." Twilight mentioned, her voice gently revealing her true feelings, even though she was trying her best to mask them. The young dragon saw right through her charade however. Living with someone for years allows one to intimately know the others voice queues and the feelings behind them.

Spike looked back at her from midway up the ladder, still holding the books in one arm.

"Hey now. Remember rule number one? No more of that sad stuff until it's time, okay?" He insisted as she couldn't help but attempt to mask her pain with a smile.

"You're right Spike, I should be enjoying the time we have left, not crying over it...I've been such a filly today, I'm sorry..."

"Nothing to be sorry about Twi! You'll still have Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. You'll just see me a little less often is all."

She bit her tongue, reminding herself what happened to dragons as they got older. No matter how hard she tried, the reality of the situation kept invading her every conscious thought. Spike was always there for her, weather she actually needed him or not. Not to mention the many times she had rescued him from numerous kinds of danger, mortal or otherwise that he seemed to get himself into when he was younger, and a few times when he saved her when he had gotten old enough to flex his muscle against some of Equestrias most dangerous wildlife. Whenever she would come down with hey fever, her seasonal allergies, or any other ailment, Spike was there with hot soup and a warm blanket, relentlessly ready to take on Twilights chores as well as his own. Anytime she would fall asleep studying, she somehow always woke up tucked safely into her bed. Another thing that unnerved her was how Spike could be so calm about this whole ordeal. She supposed it was because he didn't know about the mind erasing hormones ready to wipe every memory he had made in Ponyville from his mind. Still, she decided to keep that little detail to herself.

'No need to sully his good mood.' She thought putting away the last group of books in front of her. After a few more minutes of silent cleaning, all the books were back in order.

"Rest up Twilight, tomorrow's gonna be a big day!" He said climbing onto his bed and covering himself with a blanket and pulling up to his neck.

"Yeah, I can't wait. Sweet dreams Spike." She responded.

She slowly walked up the stairs and passed Spikes bed and climbed into hers, blowing out the candle once she had settled in.


	3. Part 3

**The Hardest Goodbye-Part 3 **

**Hope you're ready for part three! The hardest and goobye-eyest part yet! Also the last part!**

The night passed quickly as the sun shone through the same window it had every morning. Twilight got sleep sporadically, but nothing solid as she couldn't keep her mind off Spikes second to last day in Ponyville. This time yesterday she was waking up to fresh heycakes and Pinkie Pie's constantly elevated emotional state. But now she had nothing but the apprehension of losing her oldest friend on her mind.

'No. Today is about Spike. I'm not going to ruin it by being mopey all day!' She promised herself as she looked over to Spike's bed.

He was already up and making breakfast. Nothing out of the ordinary there. She didn't bother to brush her mane as she came downstairs to a rather impressive spread. Oats, Wheat, apples, carrots, daisy's, daffodils and pretty much any and every kind of food Twilight enjoyed, prepared in just about every way imaginable. She stopped on the bottom step as Spike still hadn't noticed she was awake. Even though the thought of his imminent departure was still fresh, she honored the promise she made to herself and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Spike this is amazing! How long did it take you to make all this?" She asked as he turned away from the counter and faced her.

"Well, to be honest I couldn't sleep. I was too excited about today! I was up all night thinking about what I wanted to do! Also I figured since I won't be able to cook for you anymore, I'd get a head start on breakfast and make you everything you've ever told me you liked, so take your pick!" He said taking a seat at the table while Twilight sat herself and ate steadily. He had a small bowl of gems he had been eating since early this morning that he began munching casually when he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" He said hopping off the chair and opening the front door.

Twilight leaned over from her seat to see who would need to come by the library this early.

"Hey ladies, come on in!" Spike said as all of her friends trotted in and stared in awe at the massive amount of food on the table.

"Grab a seat everypony! There's no way I could eat all of this." The purple unicorn invited as her friends took her up on the offer and began eating their fill.

Spike rejoined them and continued eating his gems until their guests were full.

"That was downright amazin' Spike! Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Applejack asked with a hoof resting on her slightly distended belly as she leaned back in her chair.

"I've been making Twilight breakfast for years! Practice makes perfect." He said eating the last gem in the bowl, propping his feet up on the table in satisfaction.

"Everypony ready for my best day ever?" Spike asked getting up to remove some of the plates from the table before Twilight stopped him with her magic.

"You cooked Spike! Let me get that, you all go ahead and I'll meet you outside." She said lifting all the plates and piling them into the sink.

She joined her friends outside as they waited for Spike to decide what he wanted to do first.

After a brief moment of thought, Spike knew exactly what he required first and foremost.

"Ok the first thing I want, is from Twilight." He said turning to her grinning.

"Number 106 please." He said expectantly.

"Oh, feeling bold are we?" She teased as her horn took on a purple glow.

In a flash of violet, Spike was endowed with a bushy black handlebar mustache, but also a Hemmingway-esque beard. Truly the perfect combination.

He stroked it with his claw it and smiled.

"Ohhh yeah. This is what I'm talkin' about."

"Very handsome Spike." Twilight giggled with the rest of her friends.

He turned back to the other ponies and produced a list that tumbled to the ground and between his legs as it unrolled.

"Alright, first up, Rainbow Dash. I've always wanted to fly as fast as you do, but I don't have wings. I want you to carry me through the clouds as fast as you can!" He said excitedly.

"Uh...maybe we should come back to that one...I'm kinda full right now, I don't think I'd go very fast." She admitted as her blue cheeks took on a red tint of embarrassment after having filled herself full of Spike's massive breakfast.

"Alright, but don't think I'll forget!" He said moving onto the next item, circling that one.

The day seemed to fly by as the group completed a myriad of activities. From tasting the first apple of the newest planted tree at Sweet Apple Acres, eating a fresh out of the oven jewel encrusted cupcake at Ms. Cakes bakery, playing pranks on unsuspecting citizens of Ponyville with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash to breaking the sound barrier on the back of the fastest pegasus to ever come out of Cloudsdale. Spike had a day anypony would be envious of, and all while sporting some quite dashing facial hair. As it wound down, every equine in the group was pretty tired. They found themselves sitting at an outdoor cafe in the center of town as Spike crossed the last thing off his list and sat back against his chair, surveying the exhausted ponies as the sun sank beneath the hills.

"Well, we did every. Single. Thing. On that list. What could you possibly want to do tomorrow?" Twilight asked slumping against her chair.

Spike rubbed his beard in thought, but couldn't come up with a single thing he had left off his comprehensive list of all things awesome.

"I know! I'll throw you the best most fun most awesome super amazing going away party ever!" Pinkie Pie said bounding up and down on her seat, she being the only one who had even a modicum of energy left.

"Wow, really? That would be awesome! I can't think of a better last day!" He said excitedly.

"Then it's settled! I'm going to get to work on it right now! See you guys tomorrow!" She said dashing away from the table toward her house.

"Well, I best get to headin' back to the farm to get some shut eye for Spikes party. I still gotta help Apple Bloom with her homework. See ya'll tomorrow!" Applejack said pushing her chair away from the table and setting off toward her farm.

"Um...I guess we should all go get some sleep...if we're going to be at Spikes party all day...I mean..." Fluttershy added.

With that the rest of them went their separate ways as Twilight and Spike walked side by side back to the library.

"So...tomorrow's the last day..." Twilight said with a nervous giggle, proud of herself for keeping her feelings about Spike's impending absence from getting in the way of his perfect day.

"Yeah..." He said with a heavy sigh, her beard and mustache combo spell having just worn off.

"Thinkin' about it huh?" She asked, his tone being more than enough to betray his true feelings.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. It's been in the back of my mind all day..." He admitted, though she was glad it wasn't just her having to fight to keep those same negative emotions in check.

She felt a weight drop in her stomach as she let her emotional guard down after a long day of maintaining an impeccable poker face.

"Yeah...mine too. I didn't want to mess up your big day by being sad and mopey the whole time." She admitted as the library came into view down the street.

"Actually, I woke up this morning thinking the same thing. I didn't want my being upset to ruin my last few days with you." He said with a slight laugh.

They reached the library and Spike lit some of the candles as it was nightfall by the time they got inside.

There wasn't anything to organize or clean up so they decided to hit the hey early so they'd have enough energy for his party tomorrow.

Twilight extinguished the last candle beside her bed as Spike bid her goodnight.

"Good night Spike. Sweet dreams." She said, her smile and tone hiding how much these past few hours have meant to her. The realization that the clock was ticking on her oldest friendship was just so much to suddenly be saddled with. She felt that this was almost too much for one pony to bare. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her, turning her head to look out the window. The stars shone brilliantly that night, every one twinkling brightly in the constellations she readily identified as she did every night before she fell asleep. Though tonight sleep would not come easily, her anxious mind nagging her with sad thoughts and denying the young unicorn even a wink of slumber.

Spike wasn't asleep yet either, as his mind raced with the depressing and worrying thoughts he had managed to keep at bay during the daytime. Where would he go? How do you know if a cave is vacant without risking being eaten? What's going to happen to Twilight without him? This was by and large his biggest concern. He knew she didn't mind writing on her own, but how will she get her letters on friendship back to Princess Celestia? The post-pegasus was as reliable as she was cross-eyed, but wasn't as fast as Spikes method. He was somewhat upset with the Princess, but understood her reasoning. Dragons get big when they grow up...too big to live in a place populated by creatures 1/15th his height alone. But it would be years (he thought) before he was that big, which made him wonder why _now_ he was being asked to leave? His steady stream of thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from Twilight's side of the loft that put a sharp pain in the young dragons heart. Sobbing.

"Twi...you're breaking rule one..." He whispered. She stopped and sniffed up her tears when she heard his voice.

"Sorry Spike...I thought you'd be asleep by now..." She whispered back to him in between sniffles.

"Its just hard to believe this is your last night with me..." She added in the same soft voice she had answered him with.

He knew this would happen...heck, he expected it to a degree. He knew that if she started letting her feelings go, he wouldn't be too far behind.

"I know...I wish it wasn't..." He said, his previously blocked emotions now flooding the forefront of his mind.

After a few moments of silence, Twilight broke it with a gentle admission.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you Spike." She whispered through the darkness.

"I'm gonna miss you too Twilight...You'll be okay without me..." He said as he felt the warmth of tears growing in his eyes.

She didn't respond, but he knew she was awake as her irregular breathing gave her away. Spike threw his blanket off himself and stood up from his bed. He walked towards Twilight's side of the loft and stood beside her bed in the starlight. She looked up at him from her pillow, tears soaking into it as she covered her face with he hooves in embarrassment. She felt him move her hoof away from her blushing cheeks, meeting her with a smile even though two thin watery lines ran down his face as well.

"Have I ever told you that I hate seeing you like this?" He whispered.

"You've never seen me like this..." She said smiling between sniffles

"Exactly. Now move over...I'll be the little spoon..." He said as she laughed but obliged, sliding over as he threw his pillow beside her own.

She put a hoof around him, never wanting to let go. He was surprisingly warm for being cold blooded. She nestled her head on his shoulder as he whispered a confession softly to her.

"Twi...You're the only family I've ever known...I just wanted to tell you thanks for everything you've done for me over the years..." He said, regaining control of his tear ducts for the time being.

Twilight let out a soft giggle as she felt him take her hoof in his claw affectionately.

"No Spike...without you, I wouldn't be half the unicorn I am today." She whispered.

"You're the closest thing I've ever had to a family...I don't know where I'd be if the Princess hadn't made me your assistant."

"In a cave somewhere probably." She teased as they both shared a laugh. They would both miss the rapport they had built over the years, there was no question about it. The gravity of their situation slowly melted away as they held each other for what at least one of them knew was the last time.

They reminisced about all the adventures they had in Ponyville with their friends. Laughter was had and more tears were shed as they talked quietly into the night, the moon and stars gently yet silently gliding along their courses outside the window as they relived every adventure they had ever shared. Eventually they ran out of memories but were still awake, simply enjoying each other's company. Spike would admit that even if they hadn't spent all day doing what he wanted to do, this night, and the closeness he now felt with Twilight would have more than made up for it.

It wasn't long before Spike broke the stillness of their momentary pause.

"Twilight...You've been the best friend a dragon could ever ask for. You're practically responsible for me being here in the first place and..." he trailed off as his tongue twisted up in his mouth, the young dragon was preparing to bare his soul.

"Hmm?" She asked snuggling up against him, her cheek against his.

"You're family to me...and I wanted to make sure you know, in case... in case I can't say it when the time comes that..." He paused again, his heart felt as though it was going to pound through his chest. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I love you Twilight." He said softly, but loud enough for her to hear in the midnight silence.

She knew he did. In fact, she had always known, but hearing it out loud really drove the point home as the young mares heart beat with unfettered happiness for the first time since all this sadness had entered her life. She knew how much courage this had to have taken on his part to say, him being the one constantly defending his masculinity while being surrounded by females. The stress of the last 48 hours washed away, replaced by the immeasurable high one could only get by hanging on to a perfect moment that you know won't last, but you'll be damned if you don't savor every last second of it. He still held her hoof gently in his claw, and hadn't dared let it go since he climbed into bed with her. She wasn't the only one wishing this moment could last forever.

He felt her smile against his cheek as she planted a quick kiss on it, squeezing him closer to her as she settled in for the night.

"I love you too Spike. Pinkie Pie Promise you'll visit me after you get settled?" She said softly to him, even though she knew what she was asking to be an impossibility. But she also knew he hated the Pinkie Pie promise, and just couldn't resist making him say it one more time.

"Ugh...Why do you make me do this?" He asked annoyed.

"Because it amuses me." She giggled softly, propping herself up on her elbow so she could watch him recite it, the tears of earlier now long since dried up.

"Fine...Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." He whispered back with his head half turned to her.

She gave him one final squeeze before they both fell asleep in each others embrace, the stillness of the midnight air and the gentle whistle of the night's breeze singing them into an easy slumber.

Spike turned his head away from the window to get away from the sun that woke Twilight every day. He moved his head back out of the sunlight and thought 'I can't believe I waited until now to sleep in this thing! I feel amazing!'

He stretched his legs and yawned as he realized he was alone in this bed. He sat up and looked around for Twilight, but she was nowhere in the loft.

He hopped out of bed and went to the stairs, seeing that she wasn't on the bottom floor either.

'Where could she have gone this early?' He thought coming down the stairs, and seeing some burnt wheat toast on a plate with only a few bites taken out of it.

'I see she tried to make her own breakfast...' He thought cracking a smile at Twilights attempt to cook for herself.

Just then he heard the door open and saw Twilight come in with a massive basket of the biggest gems he had ever seen in her jaws, as well as some dirt on her hooves. His eyes lit up and his stomach growled simultaneously as Twilight set the basket on the table.

"They...they look delicious...How did you...where did you...I don't care!" He said nearly diving face first into the gemstones.

"I just copied Rarity's gem finding spell, and looked around outside." She said happily. She had woken up in a much better mood than she had been in these past few days. She figured the talk they had last night probably had a lot to do with it, hearing both of their true feelings aloud was very liberating, and she thought it could only benefit her to do it more often.

As Spike chomped merrily on her basket of gems she remembered she had yet to get Spike a going away present! She threw on her saddle bag and stepped into the center of the library.

"I'll be right back Spike!" She said charging her teleportation spell.

"Where you goin?" He said with a mouth full of crushed gems.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time for your party!" She said vanishing in a flash of purple light.

Spike stopped eating temporarily to wonder where she could be going, but went back to eating at his stomachs protest.

After about a half hour, she returned with something stuffed inside her bag, but quickly hid it inside one of the drawers.

She found Spike sitting on the balcony, his feet dangling from the railing as he watched the citizens of Ponyville go about their daily routines. She quickly joined him, taking a seat next to him on her flanks.

"You never realize how much you'll miss a place until you have to leave." He stated not taking his eyes off the view of the already bustling town square.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky to have this place." She responded.

They watched the grey postal pegasus fly off from from the post office with a heavy bag slung over her shoulder as she waved bye to a franticly waving similar colored filly on the ground. Though while she was waving goodbye to her daughter she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into the clock tower.

Spike and Twilight both snickered as she shook it off and went about her rounds.

"Fun to watch isn't she?" The unicorn asked as they sat on the library balcony and pony watched until noon, when they assumed the party would be ready.

"You want to head over to Sugarcube Corner? My flanks are falling asleep." Twilight asked as Spike stood up and stretched.

"Yeah. Lets go have some fun." He said smiling at her as she stretched her legs.

They left the library and walked over to the brightly colored bakery, greeting anypony who happened to look their way. They both felt unusually happy for a day in which the end would bring about quite a bit of sadness.

Outside the door, Spike stopped and looked at Twilight.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

He took a deep breath, and replied.

"Yeah. Lets do it." He said pushing open the door as everypony he'd ever known greeted him inside the bakery.

His party was everything he could have asked for. Pinkie Pie really outdid herself. Rarity helped design and put up the decor while the pink pony worked many hours on a cake with various gemstones embedded in the frosting. They played games and danced all day until the sun went down, and the full moon began to rise over the hilltops.

Every guest gave him a sincere farewell as the bakery gradually emptied out until only six ponies and one dragon were left.

Spike looked outside and saw that night was well underway, the harbinger of his departure already high in the night sky.

"Well...I guess it's time..." He said calmly as he walked toward the door. He was stopped by a hoof on his shoulder. It was Rainbow Dash.

"You don't think we're gonna let you walk out of town by yourself do ya?" She said with a grin as the other ponies stood behind her.

"Guess not." He said returning the smile as they walked out of the store and down the street abreast of one another. The other ponies all had their saddle bags, except for Twilight who retrieved hers and Spikes satchel of things he meant to take with him via quick teleportation. The walk to the edge of town seemed to go by quickly as Spike's nervousness and fears grew inside him with every step.

Before long they reached the edge of town and Spike turned to the six closest friends he had made during his time in Ponyville, each with a different level of sadness etched across their face.

For a while, nopony said anything. They all just stood there, lamenting the situation they found themselves in.

"This is really it huh?" He asked not holding any feelings back, but maintaining his composure.

They all nodded as Rarity produced something from her bag. It was a jeweled bow tie, similar to one he had received from her a very long time ago. One he had accidentally eaten in his sleep one night after too much of Big MacIntosh's apple cider.

"You'll be the envy of every dragon you meet...Darling." She said as he took the glittering tie and put in his bag.

"Thanks Rarity...Its beautiful."

"There's also something I want to give you before I go." He said as she leaned in expectantly.

"Really? What is it?" She asked.

He leaned in quickly and kissed her on the lips for maybe a second or two before she pulled away, the alabaster pony's face now as red as the rubies in the tie she had just given him.

"SPIKE!" She yelled indignantly, having been caught completely by surprise causing the rest of the girls to laugh in the face of otherwise dreary circumstances.

"Worth it!" He said as she looked away in a huff. Fluttershy stepped up next, producing from her bag a crystal butterfly, similar in color to the ones on her flanks.

"I um... found it in the swamp one day while I was guiding some lost ducklings back to their mother...It's my favorite thing I've ever found out there... Whenever I would feel sad, I would just look at this, and it made me happy again...I hope it does the same for you Spike..." She said timidly.

Spike held it in his claw as it shined in the pale moonlight, casting a multicolored pastel light onto the ground below it.

"I think its working already...Thank you Fluttershy." He said sincerely as she smiled back at him, happy to have made somepony else happy.

"This is the first golden apple to come out of Sweet Apple Acres in ten years." Applejack said producing an apple from her bag that looked as if it was made of highly polished gold.

"I want you to have it, in case you get hungry on the road. Its supposed to taste sweeter than any other kind of apple. Don't go savin' it now, they don't stay fresh very long." She warned as he held it in his claw, seeing his own reflection distorted in the apples shape.

He nodded and thanked her as well. Rainbow Dash didn't reach for her bag, but instead put her mouth on her left wing, as if preening it. She gritted her teeth and yanked her head back, pulling a blue feather out of her wing with a wince. The sharp pain subsided and she gave it to Spike.

"This is to remember our flight. The look on your face when we broke the sound barrier...I'll never forget it." She said with a chuckle.

"I would've made you a rainbow...but you wouldn't be able to see it in the dark." She said grinning through the soreness in her wing.

"Wow...Thanks Rainbow Dash! I know how much that must have hurt."

'No you don't!' She thought.

He put the blue feather in his bag and turned to Pinkie Pie who produced a pink diamond in the shape of a cupcake, beaming brightly at him as she balanced it on the end of her nose.

"Wow...Pinkie...this looks delicious! Did you find it like this?"

"Of course not silly! I had to carve it into that shape! It took a while but it was worth it!" she said flipping it to him.

"It's too pretty, I don't think I can eat it! I'll put it with Fluttershy's." He said putting it in the satchel he had slung over his shoulder.

The last in line was Twilight. She was smiling at him, but it was a very obvious forced smile. She looked him in the eye for a brief second then broke away, not wanting to make this any harder than it had to be.

She reached into her bag and pulled out an old looking stuffed doll with button eyes, one barely hanging on by a few threads and blue with white polka dotted overalls. Spike was taken aback when he saw this was what she wanted him to have. It was the one thing she had known longer than himself.

"Smartypants? I thought Big MacIntosh had her?" He said astounded she was able to retrieve it from one of the strongest stallions in Ponyville.

"How did you manage to get that from him Twilight? He loved that thing!" Applejack said just as amazed.

"I may have volunteered to help him with the apple harvest for the next few seasons...but it was worth it." She said holding it in front of Spike, waiting for him to grab it.

"I...I can't take this Twilight. You've had it since even before my time!" He protested.

"No Spike. I want you to have it, so you'll know that no matter how lonely you may feel out there in the world, you're never truly alone. You'll always have me." She said as he finally grabbed it and held it in both claws, staring into its plush face. He looked back up at his friend with a layer of tears in his eyes and a jaw beginning to quiver.

'And I was doing so well...' He thought as Twilight smiled. Her expression was that same forced smile, even though her vision began to cloud with tears as well.

"Spike...You're breaking rule one..." She teased, getting a small laugh out of him and herself as he held Smartypants in one claw.

"So are you..." He answered as he went searching through his bag full of gems and going away presents and found a stunning blue sapphire.

"I wish I had presents to give all of you...but I don't really have much." He said looking back to Twilight.

"This was the gem Rarity gave me the day she was captured by those diamond dog jerks." He began as the bookish unicorn gasped in surprise.

"But I thought one of the diamond dogs ate it?" She said seeing herself in the many faces of the shiny stone.

"Nope. Before I tied it to the fishing line I doused it with hot sauce. There was no way any dirty dog was swallowing this thing. After we rescued Rarity I snagged it before you all hauled those gems up to the surface." He looked up from the stone and into his friends eyes.

"It's the one thing I've held onto since we first arrived here in Ponyville when I was still a baby. I know how much Smartypants means to you, so I want you to have this." He said handing the gem to her.

She was quite choked up at his offering as she took it with her magic and put it in her saddle bag. She looked back to him just in time to see him put his arms around her neck in what she knew was the last hug she would ever get from her number one assistant. She pulled him in close as the others closed into a group hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys..." He said softly, yet so that everypony could hear. His turn now having come to shed his tears.

They all conveyed their variant of "We'll miss you too Spike." As they let go of the hug, leaving only Twilight and Spike in each others embrace. She never wanted to let go, but knew the time had finally come. She pulled him away to leg length and looked into his watery eyes with her own.

"Goodbye Spike." She said barely above a whisper, yet forcing the same smile to stay across her lips even though every other part of her face conveyed incredible sadness.

"It's not goodbye. See you later." He smiled back at her with Smartypants still in one claw, putting in his other claw on the hoof she rested on his shoulder. He slowly removed it as she got back on four hooves. Spike turned and faced the road ahead as he took a deep breath. Ready to start his new life, but never ready to forget those he was leaving behind. He took his first step on his long journey as the other ponies watched their dragon friend go. Twilight sunk her head and fell to her knees as her tears flowed unrestricted, her friends trying their best to comfort her. Spike heard her crying reverberate through the woods as he was only a few steps away. He turned to glance over his shoulder and saw Twilight weeping on the ground. A hard blink flushed a fresh line of tears down his cheek. It truly pained him to see her like this. His heart was breaking with each step he put between himself and the unicorn who raised him. He wished more than anything he could just run back to her, and promise her that he would be with her forever...but he knew what had to be done. He gritted his teeth to steel himself against his overpowering emotions as he kept putting one foot in front of the other until his old friends, and his old life had disappeared down the road into the nighttime fog. The sounds of his best friends tears now no more than an echo in his mind. Once Spike was out of sight, Twilight and her friends turned tail to head back into Ponyville. Even though their book savvy unicorn friend was in the grips of an unshakeable sadness, she felt a modicum of relief in knowing the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life up until that point had finally been done.

Her friends decided a sleepover was in order since they didn't want Twilight to spend her first night without Spike alone with her memories in that big library. As the days turned to weeks, then to months and years Twilight knew Spike had probably long forgotten about them. The science was behind it, and every book she had read on dragon anatomy said no dragon ever remembered their childhood after they reach a certain age. She was sure by now he was well past that point. It was only in the first week or so after his departure that she found herself telling the empty library to 'take a letter'. It got easier with each passing day, in fact Rarity stopped by some weeks later with a necklace made to hold the gem Spike had given her. It was something she wore every chance she got, and was quite a hit at the next few Grand Galloping Galas.

She never quite had the strength to throw out Spike's old bed, and found herself staring at it those first few lonely nights when she couldn't sleep. She worried about him, weather or not he had found a cave, was taking care of himself, or eating enough. She had to learn to cast these worrisome thoughts out of her head, and thankfully she had a group of amazing friends to help her do just that. Eventually, enough time had passed to allow her only to think of Spike to bring her happiness, not sorrow. She hoped one day perhaps, she would cross paths with a purple and green dragon...but knew the odds were stacked well against that.

One fine summer day Twilight was taking a leisurely stroll back to the library from Applejack's farm, her hooves aching after helping the Apple family with the harvest like she had promised as the afternoon sun began to sink lower on the horizon.

The library came into view as the post pegasus came flapping down with her messenger bag on Twilights doorstep. She buried her face in her bag rummaging for the purple unicorns daily mail. She galloped the rest of the distance to her door to get the letter as the kindly yet cross eyed pegasus popped her head out of her bag with a scroll in her mouth, her ever present smile becoming infectious as Twilight caught it too.

"Thanks!" She said tipping her a few bits.

"You're Welcome!" She said flapping away to continue her route.

She unrolled the scroll and levitated it in front of her. There were only two words written on it, in a handwriting she found familiar but couldn't quite put her hoof on.

All the letter said was:

_'Turn around.'_

"Huh?" She said taking a peek over her shoulder and feeling her jaw nearly hit the ground. Her eyes widened and pupils dilated in absolute shock. She turned herself all the way around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ten feet behind her stood a purple and green dragon who was now about a foot and a half taller than she was. His soft green eyes relayed to her relief of a long journey, finally having reached his destination. In his right hand he held a small, old stuffed doll with button eyes, and blue overalls with white polka dots. His tail was more long and pointy than she remembered and his fangs a bit more developed. The spikes on his head were now quite sharp looking, and a small set of wings stuck out from behind his back as she recognized someone she was sure she would never see again. Then she heard six words that meant more to her than anything she had ever heard before in her life.

"I told you it wasn't goodbye." He said as she galloped at a speed Rainbow Dash would envy toward him, tackling him to the ground in a hug, the tightness of which he had never experienced before. She sat on top of him with the biggest smile on her face he had ever seen, tears of unequaled happiness glistening in her eyes. How had he remembered? He wasn't supposed to remember anything after all this time, but he knew where to find her, how to mail her and even the last thing he had said to her! No dragon in recorded history had ever done what he just did. He proved science wrong, his best friend wrong and ten thousand years of dragon evolution wrong. The power of their friendship overcame the forces of nature itself to keep their relationship alive.

"Twilight... I'm happy to see you too...can you please get off of me?" He asked as she stepped beside him and allowed him to stand up.

For a good thirty seconds, she couldn't do or say anything but look at him and grin. Words couldn't begin to describe how happy she was at this moment. The moon itself could crash into Equestria and it would make no difference to her, as the impossible had just sent her a letter and came by for a visit. Just like he promised he would. All the nights she found herself staring at the stars outside her window, wondering if Spike was looking up into the sky and seeing those same stars, and whether or not he still remembered any of those who cared about him so much here in the small town of Ponyville seemed so silly and irrelevant now that he was here with her once again. This was a prospect she would only dream of, savoring that glorious second in between being asleep and being fully awake, when your brain believes the dream you just had to be true. Those brief seconds were all the time she had with him until now, a short lived glimpse into how happy she had been with her number one assistant by her side, only to be pulled back into reality by conscious thought. But none of that mattered now.

"I'm so glad you came to see me Spike!" She finally said overjoyed, happier than she remembered being in a long time her tears of joy gently tracing the edges of her wide smile and gathering at her chin.

"I'm sorry it took so long. But when I make a promise...even a _Pinkie Pie promise_...I keep them." He said smiling back at her, though nowhere near the ear to ear grin she was wearing. Her oldest friend had defied all the odds, and science itself to keep their friendship from fading away. If that wasn't enough of a reason to keep a hey-eating-grin one ones face she didn't know what was.

She still couldn't find the words to express how she felt so she just hugged him again. They eventually made their way inside the library and Twilight asked Spike to take a letter, for old times sake.

'_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I write to you today to let you know of a lesson I learned about friendship that was years in the making. Even though you knew Spike had to strike out on his own, I must admit at first I didn't want him to. I was even willing to defy your request in order to keep him with me, but it took the love of my friends to help me realize what was best for him, and that I was being selfish by wanting him with me forever. Even though my every instinct and book told me Spike would never return to me, today he showed me I was wrong. It proves that no matter how insurmountable the obstacle, no matter how impossible the odds, a true friend will defy the very forces of nature to keep an important friendship alive._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

**The End!**

**Honesty time fellow Bronies! Loved it? Hated it? Lated it? Let me know how I did on my first fic!**


End file.
